Toys
by MasterAkira
Summary: Mello is so fed up with Near and decides to act on an impulse. All he wants is to see tears falling from wide grey eyes. Oneshot. Mello/Near YAOI, Shota, Rape, AU, more warnings inside. Heed warnings! ONESHOT.


Toys

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: Not mine…I owe Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata for their amazing creation. I'm just fooling around with the characters and plot line.

Warnings: Where to start? Shota/yaoi (two underage boys), rape, blood play, the inappropriate use of children's toys, and probably more…OOC because Mello and Near are OOC anyways…

Note: I love Death Note. Between the crazy time jumps and amazing characters there is so much that is left to the imagination. It makes a fangirl happy. Inspired by an episode of Important Things With Demetri Martin. He talks about having a Matchbox fetish...I just finished my school musical (this was my last year, but it ate all my time!) so I plan to write more often now…Please review!

_________________________

The fact that all the small boy would do was play with baby toys made him crazy. He tried too hard, plotting, planning, scheming, and all his rival could do was fiddle with Legos and such. Still, Near always did better. It was the universe laughing at him. He would never outstrip his rival like this. He had to win, but first he needed to break Near. It was the only way.

Mello left Matt in their room, going to his adversary's. He had overheard the pale boy he would be in the library that night studying L's newest case. The door to the single room was unlocked and he quietly slipped in. His hand flipped the light on and before him lay all of Near's precious toys. He pulled out his lighter and chuckled manically. He knelt to start melting the first pile of brightly colored Legos.

"Mello?" A bored voice pulled him out of his vicious destruction. "What are you doing?" The monotone speed up as sleepy eyes focused.

"Melting your toys." Mello shrugged standing and walking to the side of the low bed. Near looked at him and his hands clenched into fists, the urged to punch that face washing over him. He almost gave into it.

"Why?" Near slowly curled his hair around one finger.

"Because I want to." He sneered and pushed heavy sheets off of the other. The boy was laying bed with a small Matchbox car clutched in his free hand. He had an idea.

"There is no sense in that reason. Leave Mello." Near tried to pull the blankets back up and turn to go back to sleep.

"No. I want you to see you cry." He wasn't sure why, but he needed to see tears flowing from grey eyes. He got on the bed, kicking his shoes off and straddling Near. He was met with an incredulous look. "Give me the car."

Near gave it to him, lying back and waiting for the blonde's next move. "Taking my toys will not make me cry."

"I guess not." Mello wished he had some chocolate. He turned the car over in his hands, looking at the metal and plastic contraption as he settled his weight on Near's stomach.

"You should go to your room and sleep. We have a test tomorrow." Near cocked his head to the side, looking though his lashes at Mello. He knew what to do now.

"No." The hand not holding the car grabbed at Near's white shirt. Sleeping or not, it was always the same, and the buttons went flying. "Don't talk. You're actually cute when you shut up." Mello ran his hand across the underdeveloped chest. He was not new to sex. He'd fooled around with Matt and various older children at Wammy's. Near pouted and Mello leaned forward, their faces inches apart. "I'll make you cry in a different way."

"Mello, get off me. You are heavy." Near squirmed.

"No I'm not. You're just too small." The blonde felt himself hardening in his tight leather pants and he knew this was going to make Near cry. He'd use his toy against him. He shifted back, moving so his crotch was against Near's. "Do you touch yourself Near? L does. I heard him once."

"No." Near did not feel comfortable with where this was going.

"Then I'll teach you all about it." Mello grinned wickedly and cut off any responses with a kiss. Near froze at first, but gentle lips and a warm tongue coaxed his participation and pried his mouth open for Mello to plunder. With the distraction Mello snuck his hand down Near's sleep-pants to fondle a small, flaccid penis. It quickly grew in his hand and Near keened into his mouth, struggling for some shred of control and desperately needed breath.

"Mello, leave me alone." Near's voice was breathy and his eyes unfocused. He tried to swat away the invading hand, his fingers finally leaving his hair.

"No." Mello smirked and pulled Near's bottoms off completely. He wet his lips and licked up a white thigh. Ugh. It tasted nothing like chocolate.

"Ahh! Don't!" Near's face scrunched up as Mello got closer and closer to his crotch. He screamed as hot breath tickled his erection. He had been hard before, but he had never satisfied any urges. He had read about sex, even between two males, but that did not prepare him for when Mello licked again, this time up along the length of his pink cock.

"You're so small." Mello snickered. He won there. He was much bigger. His tongue went out again. The taste was salty, but tears were gathering in grey eyes and that was sweeter than any candy. He closed his lips over the head and sucked and a ragged gasp was torn from Near, who arched completely off the bed. He removed his mouth, sitting up to survey the aroused, panting boy.

"Mello…" it pleased him to hear his name sound like a reverent whisper coming from such a normally monotone voice.

"Turn over, on your hands and knees. No, wait, just bend your knees." Mello leaned back, pulling off his tight black shirt and pants. He placed the car on Near's stomach and grey eyes focused on it. His hand rubbed at the hardness inside his briefs. Near was spread out in front of him, dazed and doing whatever he said. He liked the feeling of power Near so willingly gave him.

"What are you doing?" Near's white head craned up to watch him.

Finally, Mello bit down on the junction between a pale thigh and groin, grabbing the car in the distraction. He was sick of Near. Why didn't he fight back? He'd taken all the fun out of everything. "This." The car was roughly shoved into the tight hole in front of his eyes. It went in halfway and Near cried out, arching off the bed in pain.

"Ahh! Stop! Mello, no!" He tried to kick at the blonde, but he was held down.

"No. I win this game." His hand twisted the red toy, earning another scream. Blood dripped onto pristine sheets and he smiled. "Are you having fun with your toys now?" He pulled out the car so that half stuck out from the reddened hole, then twisted it before shoving it back in. Mello drank in all the pained cries from the boy, moving to kiss him as he continued the torture.

"Stop." Near pleaded desperately, tears streaming down his face in glistening trails. Mello smiled, licking up the salty liquid.

"No. You're enjoying this." His free hand stroked up the engorged length between them. "I think you're ready to learn the rest." Mello jerked the car out, covered in slippery red blood and earned fresh tears and new whimpers. He examined it, his tongue flicking out to taste sweet coppery blood. Near watched with impossibly wide grey eyes. "I didn't think toy cars were this much fun." His laugh was quiet but insane and he shifted his position so he was pressing directly against the teen. His erection was dripping. He had never been so excited about sex before. Every tear made him throb that much harder. It was sweet torture.

"Please don't Mello." Near's hands tried to push him away, but slipped and fell, useless, to the bed.

"Oh I will." Mello pressed in, the hot hole waiting and wet. The first half was in and he moaned. "Near, you will never be L. Not tainted like this." He laughed and forced the rest past convulsing muscles, ignoring the screams of pain.

"No! Help, someone! L! Wammy!" Near flailed, hitting Mello in the jaw.

"Bad…ah…boy." The blonde eased himself out and back in, grasping two thin wrists between the palm of one hand and holding them down against the bed. His other hand grasped a smooth hip hard enough to leave bruises. He bent his head and bit down on a piece of flesh on his neck until he tasted more precious blood. He pulled back, Near looked at him, petrified.

"Mello, stop." Near wanted to cry from the sight of the crazed boy covered in his blood, raping him. He couldn't. He found the words on his lips were slowly dying; the feeling of Mello moving in him was starting to feel better and better, the pain lessening.

"Near, little, innocent Near. Oh god." Mello sped up, his hands moving all over the albino. He kissed swollen red lips again, claiming them. Near was moaning under him.

"There! Right there!" Near arched up, reacting to the pleasure of his prostate being stroked. He tried to pull back from the feeling of hard tugs on his nipples, but that forced him further on Mello's burning erection and the pleasure overcame all else.

Mello angled his hips to earn more of those sweet sounds. "Fuck. Fuck." Near tightened around him and he was coming—coming harder than he had ever before. Near was spilling over his hand at the warm feeling spreading in his lower back.

"Mello, get off me." Near pushed at the collapsed teen on top of him. Mello turned to look at him, flashing a satisfied smirk at him.

"No."

"You're heavy."

"No, I'm not. You're tiny." He propped himself up on his elbows. "Tight too." Mello rolled his hips foward to prove the point.

"Agh…no, stop." Near felt overly sensitive as he was thrust into by a still-hard Mello.

"Never." Mello started a slow rocking of his hips and his hand started to stroke Near. "We've still got a lot of fun to be had."

________________________

Endnote: I do not actually like Near (and I only like Mello before the crazy shinigami/fire incident). I don't know why, but my favorite characters (other than L and Raito) are Matsuda and Matt. They're cute, but unimportant. Thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
